


My Very Own Dr. Sexy

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Bunker Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Sick Dean, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Dean’s very first thought when he woke up with a massive headache, stuffy nose, and his throat felt like it was on fire, was just friggin’ kill me now! This shit is way worse than any monster I have ever faced. But luckily the Hunter has his very own Dr. Sexy to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm sick as hell and laid up on the couch so I thought why not write a sick fic, and this is what I came up with. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Also big thanks to ZephyrChrysalis for the art.

It started a few days ago. First he got that tickle in the back of his throat, that was annoying. Then, he started sniffling here and there. And in true Dean Winchester fashion he did what he does best -- he ignored it. It wasn't until he woke up that morning with a pounding headache caused by his very congested nose and that little tickle in his throat now felt like he had swallowed broken glass, that he realized he was no longer going to be able to ignore it. 

Dean forced himself to get out of bed and he ambled down the hallway and into the kitchen. He wrapped his dead man's robe tighter around his body to fight the chill that ached deep in his bones, and shuffled across the kitchen. Dean leaned against the counter as he poured himself a cup of coffee. When he turned around he noticed Sam and Cas watching him closely.

“What,” Dean croaked his voice nasally and horse. 

“Dean you do not look very well,” Cas stated as Dean plopped down beside him, clutching his coffee mug tight. “I told you you should have worn your jacket the other night when we went into the woods after that wendigo.”

“I'm fine,” Dean rolled his eyes, “it's just a slight cold.” He tried to clear his throat and broke out in a coughing fit that left him breathless and wheezing.

Castiel furrowed his brows, lifted his hand and reached across the table with his finger pointing at Dean. He batted it away, “what are you doing?”

Cas sighed, “I'm trying to take your temperature.” He brought his finger towards Dean once again.

Dean arched an eyebrow and dodged him. “I don't know where you are thinking about putting _that_ finger but I'm telling you right now, it _ain't_ happening.

Castiel folded his hands together on top the table and mumbled, “That's not what you said the other night.”

Sam choked on his coffee, spewing it all over his laptop and the table. “Dammit we talked about this,” he grumbled as he wadded up some paper towels and started to clean up the mess. “TMI Cas, TMI.”

Castiel nodded, “My apologies, Sam,” but Dean could see the small smirk on the Angel’s face and he knew he was _not_ the least bit sorry. 

Dean sniffed and Cas narrowed his eyes at him, “Dean let me,” he reached over to place his hand on Dean’s head and the Hunter pulled back.

“No way, Cas, no way are you using what little Grace you have to heal me of a common cold, I'm fi-” Dean was cut off by a sneeze, followed by another, then another. Sam slid a box of tissues in front of him and Dean nodded his thanks as he took a few to blow his nose.

“You are _far_ from fine Dean Winchester,” Castiel growled. “Do not bullshit me.” The Angel pushed up and stared down at Dean, “Come on, I'm taking you to bed.”

“Geez, Cas, I thought we discussed we would not talk about such things in front of Sammy. We don't want to defile his virgin ears.” He tried to shoot Cas a cheeky smile but it fell short when it didn't meet his tired eyes. Castiel continued to stare down at him with an arched brow. 

Dean sighed and slowly stood, his head swimming. “Whatever, I guess I could use a few more hours, I didn't sleep very well last night.”

Castiel led Dean down the hall and into their bedroom. He readied the bed, pulling back the blankets and fluffing Dean’s pillows while Dean removed his robe and kicked his house shoes under the bed. He flopped down on the bed and stared up at Cas, “I'm okay, Angel, really.”

“You are anything but okay, and you are not leaving our bed until you are one hundred percent.” Cas growled as he reached for the hem of Dean's shirt. 

“Really?” Dean replied as he raised his arms so Castiel could remove his shirt.

“Yes, really,” Castiel turned and tossed the shirt in the hamper before placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Now, lay down and get comfortable.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and just sat there staring at the Angel. Castiel narrowed his eyes and leaned down getting in the Hunter’s personal space. “Dean, lay down or so help me I will _make_ you lay down.”

Dean raised a challenging eyebrow, “You really think you can make me?” Dean continued his stare down with Castiel not willing to back down until a harsh coughing fit made him double over.

“A strong gust of wind could make you.” Castiel snorted and rose up, “Now, stop being a stubborn ass and lay down, Dean.” 

Dean groaned over dramatically and laid back against his pillows as he glared at Cas like a petulant child. Castiel shook his head and let out a soft laugh as he walked into the bathroom. Dean could hear him digging through the medicine cabinets, he returned a few minutes later with a jar of Vicks vapor rub in his hands.

Castiel placed it on the bedside table then sat down by Dean. He ran his hand through his lovers sweaty hair. “Why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well?”

Dean relaxed at the touch and sighed, “I didn't want you worrying about me, Cas.”

The Angel hummed, “You truly are a stubborn ass, Dean Winchester.” Dean snorted as Castiel laid his palm across his forehead and furrowed his brows. “And you’re very hot.”

Dean smiled up at him and waggled his eyebrows, “Tell me something I don't know, Angel.”

Cas rolled his eyes and mumbled ‘ _smart ass_ ’ under his breath as he stood up and walked back into the bathroom. Dean heard Cas rooting around and the sound of the sink running before his eyes slipped shut. He opened them back up when he felt the bed dip, Dean watched Castiel fold a wet washcloth before he pressed it to his forehead. Dean sighed as the cool cloth touched his overheated skin.

Castiel reached for the Vicks and twisted off the top, scooping some of the gel out with his fingers. He rubbed the mentholated medicine across Dean’s bare chest. The Hunter melted into the bed at the first touch of Cas’ hand. “You really should have told me,” Castiel whispered as he wiped his hand off on a tissue.

“M’sorry, Cas,” Dean reached over and took his hand squeezing it gently. “Like I said, I didn't want you to worry.”

Castiel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple, “I could still use some of my Grace to heal you.”

Dean shook his head, “That's the other reason I didn't tell you, I knew you would want to use some of what little Grace you have left to heal me and it's just a cold, Angel. I’ll be fine. I don't want you to waste it on me and I don't want you to feel guilty because I won't let you waste it on me.”

Cas sighed, “But you're in distress and I hate seeing you that way.” He rested his head against Dean's and whispered into the Hunter’s ear. “I would gladly use the last of my Grace and live as a human if it meant easing your suffering no matter how minor it is.”

Dean nuzzled against Cas, “I know, Angel, that's why I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel sat up and looked down at the Hunter. “Since you won't let me heal you, you’re going to at least let me take care of you until you are back to yourself.”

Dean smiled wanly, “Okay, that sounds reasonable.”

Cas returned the smile before he pushed up off the bed. “I'm going to go get some medicine for your fever.” Dean nodded before breaking out into coughing fit. “And something for that cough.” Cas ran his fingers down Dean’s bare arm, “Do you need anything else?”

Dean nodded, “Maybe something to eat, I'm kinda hungry.”

Castiel placed the top back on the Vicks vapor rub, “I can definitely do that.”

Cas walked into the kitchen, Sam was making a sandwich at the counter. He looked up and smiled at the Angel. “How's the patient?”

Castiel smirked, “A pain in the ass.”

Sam snorted and grabbed a Coke from the refrigerator. “I wouldn't expect any less from Dean.”

Cas opened the pantry and stared at the many different kinds of soups before looking back at Sam with a look of confusion on his face. “Dean is hungry, I need to fix him something that will make him feel better.” He furrowed his brows thinking, “Comfort food, that's what I need to make him. I also need to get him something for his cough and fever.”

Sam took a bite of his sandwich before placing it on his plate and walking over to the pantry. He pulled out a box of white rice, a can of tomato soup, and sat it on the counter. “Tomato and rice soup, he used to make it for me when I was sick.” He gave Cas a small smile, “And Mom used to make it for him.”

“That's perfect, Sam,” Castiel nodded and got to work. 

Once the soup was done he ladled it out into a bowl and placed it on the wooden serving tray along with the tea he made. He sat the bottle of ibuprofen there then turned to Sam who was leaning against the counter. “What should I give him for the cough?”

Sam hummed and pushed off the counter, “I know the perfect thing.” He opened the cabinet that the ibuprofen had been in and grabbed a bottle. Sam turned and handed the medicine to Cas. 

The Angel scrunched up his nose and twisted the bottle in his hand examining the green liquid. “It looks toxic, Sam.” Castiel glanced over at him, “Are you sure it's safe?”

Sam snorted, “Yeah, Cas, it’s perfectly safe, and trust me Dean will feel a hell of a lot better after taking that.”

Castiel nodded and placed it beside the ibuprofen before picking up the tray. He made sure he had a good grip on it before he looked over his shoulder at Sam, “Thank you for helping me.”

Sam smiled, “No problem Cas, take good care of my brother.”

“I promise I will,” he replied as he started to walk out of the kitchen. 

“Oh, wait,” Sam moved over to one of the drawers, opening it. “Take these also,” he put a pack of cough drops on his tray and looked at Cas, “he hates them, but they work.”

Cas nodded once again, “All right. Thanks.”

Dean was startled awake when he felt the washcloth being removed from his forehead. “Shh, shh, shh, it's okay,” Cas soothed as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean yawned and stretched before he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his back against the headboard. Castiel sat down beside him and handed Dean the cup of tea. He looked down at the mug then back to Cas, “What is this?”

“It's chamomile vanilla tea with two tablespoons of honey.” Castiel reached for the bottle of ibuprofen and shook three out into Dean's hand. “Drink up, the honey will help your throat.”

Dean nodded and popped the pills into his mouth chasing them with a drink of the tea. “Mmm, it's good.” He glanced past Castiel to the tray and smiled. “You made me tomato rice soup.” He reached over took Cas’ hand, “My Mom used to make me that when I was sick.”

“Sam told me, he also told me that's what you use to make him.” Castiel paused and looked down at their joined hands. “I wanted to make you comfort food, something that would make you feel better. Did I do well?”

Dean squeezed his hand gently, “You did _real_ good, Cas.”

“Before you eat you need to take some cold medicine.” Castiel reached for the cough syrup.

Dean snorted, “Ah, yes, the good stuff. The nighttime, sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, holy shit the room is spinning cold medicine.”

Castiel furrowed his brows and looked at the bottle in his hand, “That does not sound very pleasant, Dean.”

Dean shrugged, “It may knock me on my ass, but it works, and that's all I give a shit about right now.”

Castiel nodded and very carefully measured out the medicine. When he turned to hand it to Dean the Hunter was smiling at him. “What?”

“Nothing, it's just I have my very own Dr. Sexy.” Dean bit his bottom lip and let his eyes rake over Castiel's body. “You think you could wear-”

Castiel arched an eyebrow, “No Dean, I'm not wearing a lab coat.”

Dean sighed, “Okay, well what-”

Cas shook his head, “No cowboy boots either.”

Dean pushed his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout before a lecherous smile spread across his lips. “How about a _sexy_ sponge bath?”

Castiel reached for the tray and placed it on his lap. “Eat all your soup and I think that can _definitely_ be arranged.”

Dean shot Cas a playful smirk, “Hand me the bowl Angel.”


End file.
